The present invention generally relates to a wireless lock-out system and apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wireless lock-out mechanism having a number of signal devices and a receiver that allows a first transmitted signal with a correct transmission code to be gated through the system. Further, the mechanism locks out subsequent signals from being gated through the system after a first signal has been gated. This is particularly useful in competitions, such as, for example, a scholastic bowl competition where questions are presented and a number of contestants vie to be the first person to have the opportunity to answer the question correctly. Further, the present invention relates to a method of using the system and apparatus.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a system that allows one or more contestants to xe2x80x9cbuzz inxe2x80x9d to identify the first person to answer a question. However, known mechanisms require hard-wired signaling devices that contestants must use. Often, however, the wiring of such devices presents difficulties for the users of the device. Many malfunctions may occur that may be caused by broken wires, loose wires, loose plugs and/or burned out light bulbs, for example. Consequently, systems that are hard-wired and interconnected tend to be unreliable and expensive to repair and/or replace, if required.
Further, many signaling devices do not adequately lock-out other contestants from signaling after the first contestant has signaled. It is extremely important in competitions, such as scholastic bowl competitions, to adequately and consistently determine the first to signal. This promotes both fairness and faith in the system.
Further, many systems are large, bulky and generally immovable. In addition, many systems require an electronic interface with a wall socket further decreasing the mobility of the system.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved wireless lock-out signaling apparatus, system and method for using the same to overcome the problems associated with known signaling systems and devices.
The present invention provides a wireless lock-out signaling apparatus including wireless transmission means, a system and a method for using the same. More specifically, the present invention provides a wireless lockout signaling device, system and method for using the same that has few or no moving parts, wires or bulbs to burn out.
To this end, in an embodiment of the present invention, a wireless lock-out system is provided. The system has a plurality of wireless transmission means for transmitting a signal wherein each signal uniquely identifies one of the plurality of wireless transmission means. A receiver is provided for receiving the signal wherein the receiver is capable of identifying a first transmitted signal and further wherein the receiver is capable of locking out subsequent signals from entering the receiver. An indicator means is provided for identifying the first transmitted signal.
In an embodiment, a master wireless transmission means is provided for unlocking the decoder after the first transmitted signal has locked out the subsequent signals.
In an embodiment, the indicator is an audible signal.
In an embodiment, the indicator is a visual signal.
In an embodiment, the receiver has a decoder for decoding the first transmitted signal.
In an embodiment, each signal transmitted by the wireless transmission means has a series of address bits and a series of data bits wherein each series of address bits in each signal is identical and further wherein each transmitted signal has a different series of data bits to uniquely identify each wireless transmission means.
In an embodiment, the receiver is capable of comparing the first signal to a reference code.
In an embodiment, the first signal is capable of changing the reference code to lock out subsequent signals.
In an embodiment, a reset means is capable of sending a reset signal wherein the reset signal is capable of corresponding to the changed reference code.
In an embodiment, a bonus means is capable of controlling a bonus indicator.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a wireless lock-out apparatus is provided. The apparatus has a plurality of transmitters for transmitting a plurality of signals wherein each signal uniquely identifies one of the plurality of transmitters. A central processing component is provided wherein the central processing component includes a receiver for receiving a first transmitted signal, a processor for processing the first transmitted signal, a lock-out means for locking out subsequent transmitted signals, and an indicator for identifying the first transmitted signal.
In an embodiment, the indicator is an audible signal.
In an embodiment, the indicator is a visual signal.
In an embodiment, the indicator is an LED light.
In an embodiment, a reset transmitter is provided for transmitting a reset signal.
In an embodiment, a bonus transmitter is provided for transmitting a bonus signal wherein the bonus signal activates a bonus indicator.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for using a wireless lock-out system is provided. The method comprises the steps of: providing a plurality of transmitters for transmitting a plurality of signals from a plurality of users, each signal having a code that uniquely identifies a user; providing a receiver means for receiving the signals from the plurality of transmitters; sending a first signal from at least one of the plurality of transmitters to the receiver; providing a lock-out means for locking out subsequent signals after the first signal has been received by the receiver; and providing an indicator that identifies the user who sent the first signal.
In an embodiment, a reset transmitter that resets the system after the lock-out means locks out subsequent signals is provided and transmits a reset signal from the reset transmitter.
In an embodiment, a bonus transmitter is provided that indicates a bonus condition and transmits a bonus code from the bonus transmitter.
In an embodiment, a visual indicator that identifies the first signal received by the receiver is provided.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a wireless lock-out signaling apparatus, a system and a method for using the same that is connected without using wires and has few or no moving parts.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a wireless lock-out signaling apparatus, a system and a method for using the same that is reliable, consistent and instills faith in the fairness of a competition using the same.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a wireless lock-out signaling apparatus, a system and a method for using the same that is portable.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a wireless lock-out signaling apparatus, a system and a method for using the same that is battery operated or can be plugged into a wall socket.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a wireless lock-out signaling apparatus, a system and a method for using the same that requires minimal repair and maintenance and further is inexpensive to operate and repair.
And, another advantage of the present invention is to provide a wireless lock-out signaling apparatus, a system and a method for using the same to provide a number of contestants with the ability to be the first to signal at the push of a button.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a wireless lock-out apparatus, a system and a method for using the same that has a decoder circuit that interprets coded signal sent wirelessly.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a wireless lock-out signaling apparatus, a system and a method for using the same that signals audibly and/or visually the first contestant to signal.
Moreover, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a wireless lock-out signaling apparatus, a system and a method for using the same that is simple to operate.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a wireless lock-out signaling apparatus, a system and a method for using the same that allows a wireless means to reset the apparatus.